Stephanie Maximoff
Stephanie Maximoff is an original character appearing in the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption and it's sequel Dinosaur Liberation Association. Before Corruption Stephanie joined her then boyfriend Benji Madison to a party for his entry into politics. She offered to drive Benji and another friend home. While driving, she crash the car into a tree. Scared, she moved Benji into the driver's seat before calling 911. As the other friend died of his injuries, Stephanie decided to tell the current governor and Benji's future employer Jack Taylor what really happened so he wouldn't fire him. Jack got the best lawyer in Maryland and Benji received a reduced sentence. Riddled with guilt, Stephanie began to excuse Benji's irrational behavior to the point of marrying him. She filed for divorce the following year. Corruption Stephanie Maximoff was first seen in her office as the dean of the University of Maryland speaking with her husband, Erik. She expressed her unwillingness in lying about her support for studying the dinosaurs on the InGen islands. Later, during the final debate, Stephanie argued with her running mate and ex-husband Benji Madison before having to argue with incumbent governor Henry Gibson. Just as a question regarding the InGen islands came up, Scott Green crashed the debate with information that potentially could have ruined Henry Gibson. In the midst of the chaos caused by a sudden blackout, Stephanie stole the proof from Scott. Later, Stephanie faked depression and mentioned to her family that she was contemplating dropping out of the race. Benji decided to call her campaign manager Nicole Brooks to snap her out of the decision. Stephanie ignored Nicole and made an announcement at the auditorium that she was dropping out of the race. Erik and Benji tried to reach her, but Stephanie was conveniently missing for the next few hours. Stephanie resurfaced at governor Gibson's office demanding to see him personally. Henry let her in and Stephanie immediately told him that she knew about the entire conspiracy involving the mercenaries, even showing him a copy of the proof. Stephanie gave him an ultimatum: If Henry didn't step down by noon the next day when her withdrawal from the race would be official or she would turn him in herself. Stephanie left Henry's office with a smile on her face. Stephanie returned to the University of Maryland to learn from her husband that her son Dimitri and his friend Janet Korvoloski had followed Tina Gibson to Isla Sorna. Stephanie refused to speak to Erik until Dimitri was returned safely. Stephanie went home to find her former campaign manager trying to force her to give up the location of the proof. Stephanie refused and Nicole's bodyguard knocked her unconscious. Nicole took Stephanie to an abandoned factory where she awoke to more pointless interrogation. Finally, Piper Norvell dropped in and told Nicole that her tactics weren't working before killing her and her bodyguard. Piper was called away before she was able to kill Stephanie. Benji arrived at the factory to see that Stephanie was no longer there. Piper Novell explained that she had been taken by another operative named Tristan Martin. Piper and Benji found Stephanie and Tristan at an intersection with a familiar past. Tristan explained that he found out that it was Stephanie, not Benji who crashed the car that led to her friend's death and Benji's imprisonment. Benji ordered Piper to shoot Tristan after finding out the truth. Benji ran to comfort Stephanie, not letting her know what he had just heard, as Piper held them both at gunpoint. Piper was once again interrupted by a call (from Stephanie's phone) that allowed Stephanie and Benji to get away. Stephanie and Benji returned to the University of Maryland where she began to write her speech that would expose all of Henry Gibson's corruption. Officer Linda Kreuger came and informed them that Max Gibson had been kidnapped. Stephanie told Benji to accompany her while she continued her speech. Finally, her deadline had arrived. She arrived at the auditorium where the people were expecting a confirmation of her departure from the race. Stephanie, after being consoled by her husband, stepped on stage and began to expose Henry Gibson with the original copy of the proof, which she hid as a sticker in a book. Henry, who was present at the speech, began to refute all of her allegations. Everyone seemed to believe Henry until Dimitri, Janet, and flight attendant Heidi Carroll barged in with proof of Henry's corruption. Henry was eventually shot trying to escape. Three days later, only Stephanie, Erik, and Benji knew that Henry Gibson had not died and was being kept in an underground prison in Washington DC. Stephanie made gave her acceptance speech where she blamed her self for much of the chaos that had ensued. Only her son clapped, which was good enough for her. Dinosaur Liberation Association Coming Soon Appearances Corruption Dinosaur Liberation Association *1: Robbery *2: Pick a Number *3: Dalton Furrelle's Ultimatum *4: Goodbye Maryland *6: Governor Benji Madison *7: Piper Norvell's Love Life *8: Benji's Insanity *9: Mr. Green in the Conservatory with the Candlestick *10: New Identities *12: My Immortal Memories Maximoff, Stephanie Maximoff, Stephanie Maximoff, Stephanie Maximoff, Stephanie Maximoff, Stephanie Maximoff, Stephanie Category:Fan Fiction